Presents and blood
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: Kagome sneaks out to get Inuyasha a present, and gets attacked.. Character death.


This is just a short little one shot, I got the ideal from a songfic of mine.  
  
*****************  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well. it was Inuyasha's birthday, and she had snuck away during the night to get his present from her time. She smiled warmly and opened her umbrella as it started to rain.   
  
Hugging the brightly wrapped box close to her, she started to walk back to Kaede's hut.   
  
A noise behind her announced that someone was following her. Kagome smiled that Inuyasha would follow her, even now, and keep watch over her.   
  
"Inuyasha, won't you come up here and walk with me so that you won't get a cold?" se asked over her shoulder.   
  
Suddenly she heard running footsteps behind her, and she smiled.   
  
She felt presure on her back before she was nocked to the ground. She saw a glint of steel as her attacker turned her over and stabbed her, leaving a blinding flash of pain in her arm, as she tried to protect herself.   
  
She screamed.  
  
Inuyasha opened one eye, Kagome was gone! he stood up carefully, avoiding the others, and stepped outside. He sniffed carefully, but the rain was covering any scent that had passed through.  
  
Inuyasha heard a scream, recognizing it for Kagome's voice, he ran toward the direction it had come from. He heard her scream again, but this time it was cut short.   
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha was sprinting now.   
  
  
  
All Inuyasha saw was Someone on top of Kagome, and blood mingling with the rain.   
  
Inuyasha chared forward and knocked Kagome's attacker into a nearby tree.   
  
"Kagome? Are you okay? Kagome Please speak to me!" Inuyasha shook the small form. "Please, don't be dead."   
  
Inuyasha picked her up and ran for Kaede's house. He came through the door in a burst of light form the streaks now lighting up the sky.   
  
"Kagome. She's Hurt!" Inuyasha stared at the girl in his arms.   
  
"Put the child on the floor by the fireplace, hury."   
  
  
  
"These are some nasty wounds, I am not sure that she will live."   
  
"Isn't there something that we can do?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
  
  
"Aeye, There is, you can give her her last wishes." Kaede said. Bowing her head.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. "So I am going to die?" she said with reserve   
  
Kaede nodded solemnly.  
  
"Inuyasha let's go to the well." she said slowly.   
  
"You are not oing to die." Inuyasha said   
  
"Inuyasha.."   
  
Inuyasha picked her up tenderly, and carried her to the well. She had a peice of paper in her hands, and she tossed it, fluttering, down into the well.  
  
Kagome looked around for the pressent that she would die for. She spotted it entangled in a bush.   
  
  
  
"The box, go and get the box." she said coughing.   
  
Inuyasha tore the bush to get the box out safely, and handed it to her.  
  
  
  
"No, it's for you, open it." she said, her voice cracking.  
  
Inuyasha opened it, inside was a smaller box, then a smaller, then another, until there was a tiny blue box that opened on hinges. he opened it, and there was a small chain with a heart on the end.   
  
"Give it to me." he did. "It's called a locket, It oens to show two pictures." she opened it, and handed it to him.   
  
He looked at the "Locket" and saw two tiny pictures inside, one of their whole family, Shippou, Sano, Miroku, Kagome, Kaede, and himself, smiling up at him, the other picture was of Kagome and him, they were both smiling, and happy.   
  
  
  
"Kagome?"   
  
She took the locket and chain from him and slipped it onto his neck, while removing the charm necklace.   
  
"Kagome?"   
  
  
  
She began to close her eyes.   
  
"Kagome!!"   
  
She smiled, "Bury me under the god tree." she whispered with the last of her strength and closed her eyes.   
  
"Kagome!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed, Then he let out a primordial howl that brought a chill to anyone that heard it.   
  
Inuyasha picked her limp form up and walked back to Kaede's hut.   
  
  
  
The wake was solomn, Shippou wouldn't come, but Sesshomaru showed up with Rin, and Koga showed up with the remainder of his tribe.   
  
They buried her under the God tree.  
  
  
  
*Kagome's letter*  
  
Mom, Souta, I have decided to stay in the feudal era, Don't let grandpa get into too much trouble, Souta, you will always hav the love of your big sister, Mom thanks for the advise, and for beliveing in me.   
  
Tell them all that I loved them, and that I said goodbye.   
  
I Love you all, goodbye  
  
Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha turned the paper over and folded it back the way it was, he climbed in Kagome's ever open window and padded to the kitchen. He laid the note on the counter and walked out of the hose.  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
Aww man, I cried writing this. I love the sadness. Okay, that's my first one shot, el me how you like it.   
  
*****  
  
Dreamers live in reality. 


End file.
